escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Description The YouTube Premium Original Series Escape the Night returns for a second thrilling season, as Joey's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a masquerade party in the Victorian Era. Trapped by an evil Sorceress, the guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in order to escape with their lives. This season's guests' assistants are Alison and Jetpack Girl (she was her replacement after she died) while this season's main villain is The Sorceress. Guests Special Guests Oli White This Season 1 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 2. While Joey Graceffa was possessed by The Sorceress into inviting more guests to the Victorian Mansion, He and Eva Gutowski also received an invitation. Both survivors refused to come and destroyed their invitations. Eva Gutowski This Season 1 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 2. While Joey Graceffa was possessed by The Sorceress into inviting more guests to the Victorian Mansion, She and Oli White also received an invitation. Both survivors refused to come and destroyed their invitations. Episodes File:MASQUERADE_2.jpg|'The Masquerade Part I'|link=The_Masquerade_Part_I File:S2E2.jpg|'The Masquerade Part II'|link=The_Masquerade_Part_II File:IMG_0003.JPG|'Tangled Web'|link=Tangled_Web File:IMG_0004.JPG|'A Nation Divided'|link=A_Nation_Divided File:IMG_0005.JPG|'The Gingerbread Woman'|link=The_Gingerbread_Woman File:IMG_0006.JPG|'Endless Winter Night'|link=Endless_Winter_Night File:maxresdefault.jpg|'Automaton Love Story'|link=Automaton_Love_Story File:maxresdefault-1.jpg|'Full Moon Slaughter'|link=Full_Moon_Slaughter File:S2.9.jpg|'The Dark Dimension'|link=The_Dark_Dimension_(episode) File:S2.10.jpg|'The Sorceress'|link=The Sorceress_(Episode) Special Episodes ''' File:S2.11.jpg|Monster's Ball|link=Monster's Ball File:S2.12.jpg|Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa|link=Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa '''Progress Chart :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest almost escaped the night but died (?). :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, lost and failed to save their teammate. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was saved. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was saved by the winner of the challenge. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest raced and survived along with his/her challenger/s. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was not saved by the winner of the challenge and died. :█ The guest died due to the voted guests betraying him/her. How They Died * Lauren Riihimaki - Eaten Alive by Vampires. * Jesse Wellens - Devoured by Jorogumo after Gabbie Hanna chose to save DeStorm Power. * Destorm Power - Executed by The Dark Army. * Liza Koshy - Throat split by Harpies. * Tana Mongeau - Betrayed by Joey Graceffa and Andrea Russett, and slashed in the stomach by the guardian * Gabbie Hanna - Heart Ripped Out By The Promethean. * AllisonAlex Wassabi - Stabbed in the chest by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper. * Joey Graceffa - Stabbed by The Sorceress, but revived by The Crown of Oblivion. Other Deaths Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 2 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia * This is the first season to have a woman killed first. ** Shane Dawson was the first to die in Season 1 but Andrea Brooks was the first woman voted into the final challenge to die. * In The Gingerbread Woman, Liza "cheated" and was killed by the Harpies. * This is the first season where the person helping the guests was killed despite being a good guy, later replaced by a helper that was also good. ** Allison was always protecting the guests until her death, replaced by Jetpack Girl for the final vote. * Season 2 is the first time Joey was killed. * It is also the first season feature a resurrection, with the Crown of Oblivion reviving before the end credits, hinting at Season 3. * Season 2 aired on Jun 22, 2017, exactly one year after Season 1. It is the only season to do so. * This is the first season to have 1 female guest and 3 male guests in the final four. * This is the first season to have a girl wearing pants. This "tradition" is seen in the rest of the seasons. * It is the only season to have all survivors be members of the LGBT+ community. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Cast